


Little and Large.

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita and Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little and Large.

The first time Elita met Gwendoline she was all too aware of how different they were. She was tiny, Gwendoline was almost a giant compared to her. Gwendoline, for her part, found that she enjoyed the size between them. Elita had not been sure why she liked the other woman but now, now she knew. After almost four years she had grown to like the other woman.


End file.
